


The Flow

by SeliniErastis



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliniErastis/pseuds/SeliniErastis
Summary: Gary tries to cheer HUE up about his new body by teaching him a special thing





	The Flow

Despite being very distant from literally any civilization, sometimes even lightyears away from it, you could never really expect space to be totally silent. Gary knew it too well, laying down on his bed, suddenly very aware of the humming coming from the engines of the Crimson Light, reverberating through its metallic skeleton. An ever-present noise mostly ignored but, when you really heard it, it meant all had gone down Boring Avenue.

The universe is a really big place and the adventure to recollect all the Dimensional Keys necessary to free Quinn from Final Space (and closing the gate between the Titans and his world) had given some sparks of adventure in the middle of an uneventful tundra. Weeks could pass before getting the hint of another key hiding in a decaying planet about to explode. Meanwhile, the crew of the Crimson Light entertained themselves with some card games, an impromptu championship of Thimbles (that Little Cato always won) and betting on who would throw the first fist when Gary and Clarence argued.

That day was a slow day and Gary didn’t have much motivation to leave the bed, until his stomach started groaning. He got up from the bed and walked towards the kitchen. When the door opened, he found HUE struggling to reach a glass on the table.

“You need help, buddy?” asked Gary.

“Thanks, Gary, but I’m ok” replied the robot. “I just need to clean this glass and my shores will be finished for today”.

“You started 3 hours ago. How long have you’ve been trying to get that glass?”.

“Two hours and thirty-five minutes” said HUE, finally letting out a sigh when giving up on the glass. “How do you manage, Gary?”.

“Manage what?” asked Gary, sitting in the bench and lifting up HUE with all his force to sit him next to him, embracing him with one arm.

“This body. It’s something I’ve never had. I’m finally aware of the limitations I didn’t have as an artificial intelligence. It sucks balls, Gary”.

“It does, HUE, it does” said Gary, shaking HUE in a friendly way.

“This incarnation has brought me nothing but misery. I can’t help like I used to do, AVA beats me and mocks me on everything. I am so worthless now”.

“Hey, HUE, friend, you’ve done an amazing job. _You_ kept me alive during those five years alone in the middle of space, with freakin’ KVN making me want to bang my head against the floor and hallucinating about a fridge!” said Gary, lifting his arms up in the air. “That’s an impressive achievement if you ask me. I know I wasn’t the most cooperative prisoner, that I mostly was as annoying as a pimple in between the buttcheeks but… you were my only real company. And now it’s my time to help you”.

“How so, Gary?”

“You gotta get going! You gotta let life vibe trough you! You are life now, HUE! You have to live!” said Gary, standing up and doing a series of dramatic mannerisms with his shoulders, arms and hands. “You have to dance!” he sentenced with burning eyes.

“But my limbs are too clumsy, Gary. How could I ever?”.

“You are a baby, HUE. We all’ve been there. Be thankful you didn’t have to deal with diapers. You just need to get accustomed to your body, and dancing is the best help” said Gary. “Here!”.

Gary stood up and made room for his lesson. He breathed deeply, leaned his body to the front and started walking, lifting the front of his feet with each step while swinging his arms. He then gave a kick into the air, turned his whole body one-eighty degrees to the right and immediately spun his head and torso back dramatically, letting his hair fly. He gave a couple of steps sideways and rocked his hips twice while holding his hands behind his head.

“See HUE? Now you do it. Let the life juice take over your circuits!”.

HUE took place where Gary started his dance and began walking, trying to shake his body to emulate Gary’s. His steps, however, were more like heavy stomps deprived of balance, until he ended up falling on his side.

“Can I dance in the floor without moving, Gary?”.

“Nonsense, HUE. C’mon!”. Gary picked HUE up and stood by his side. “Do it with me at the same time”.

The new attempt ended pretty much like the first one, just that this time HUE pulled Gary down with him, making him faceplant on the ship’s cold metallic floor.

“I’m not giving up on you, HUE! We just gotta find your groove” he said decidedly.

Gary stood up straight and walked slowly, in a military march-like fashion while constantly snapping his head to his side. He then spread his legs to the right and swiftly closed the gap while shaking his shoulders, later repeating the same movement but in the other direction. He walked to the sides several times, keeping his arms up almost in a menacing way.

HUE’s attempt started better than the previous one, being able to march but unable to move a neck that didn’t exist. However, when it was time to spread his legs, his limbs stretched way too much and ended up kicking Gary’s crotch.

“Ten minutes break” said Gary in fetal position, out of breath.

When Gary tried to teach HUE how to twirl like a ballerina, the robot’s legs got tangled and pulled Gary down with him, making him kiss the floor once again. The attempt to teach HUE a dance in which he walked backwards in an amazing way just resulted on HUE falling on his back, rolling around like a turtle trying to get back on his feet. Gary ran towards a wall and used it as impulse to make a backflip which HUE had to imitate, but the human just got a spoon, a fork and a glass thrown towards him.

“No, sir! Not giving up! I’m gonna cheer you up no matter the cost!” said Gary, regaining his breath after so much dance and pain.

“I could try for ages, Gary” said HUE, defeated. “But I’m dummy thick and the clap of my joints keeps reminding me of the humiliation of this embodiment”

“If I may recommend something” said AVA, the Crimson Light’s AI, through the speakers, “there is an approach you haven’t tried yet, Gary. What about waltz?”

“That… that is a great idea, AVA! It’s easy to do, it’s perfect! I cannot believe you are helping us with this”.

“Anything to keep seeing HUE make a fool of himself” said the AI with deprecation.

“We are about to see that!” replied HUE, defiantly. “Gary! Let’s get on it, baby!”.

“You said it, sweetie! Now, try to get on my level” commanded Gary, prompting HUE to carefully stretch his legs until he reached Gary’s height, being face to face with him. “Now, lift your arm and hold hands with me. Exactly! Now, your other arm in my waist, just like I’m doing with you” instructed Gary, resulting in both of them embracing each other, looking into each other’s eyes, so close that HUE’s sensors were capable of registering Gary’s warmth. “Hit us with your best shot, AVA!”.

“I have a version of Under The Sky of Paris. Is that of your liking?”.

“That’s freaking perfect” he whispered.

“Gary, are you sure-?”.

“Shh! Just let the flow go through you. Follow my lead”.

As the sound of the strings and accordion started, Gary prompted HUE to softly balance his body from one side to the other, lifting each one of his feet and falling on it accordingly, as well as rolling around. It wasn’t easy, just like with the other attempts, but it was definitely swifter. After just a minute of dancing, HUE was capable of dancing the waltz without tripping, losing balance or stomping on Gary’s feet.

“I’m doing it, Gary! I’m dancing!” exclaimed HUE with excitement.

Gary chuckled. “You sure are, baby” he said with a soft smile of accomplishment.

They kept dancing for several minutes due to AVA playing the song in an uncut loop. None of them really wanted to stop. Gary looked at HUE with admiration and happiness, not wanting to see or think in anything else that wasn’t HUE. Gary even pushed HUE towards him, holding him closer to his chest. AVA announced she was going to end the music after the loop that just started, citing annoyance at HUE figuring out the dancing.

As the song reached its final notes, Gary leaned in and kissed what could be considered HUE’s forehead, prompting several beepings from his insides and a flashing sequence from the siren on his head.

“G-Gary? Why did you-?”.

“Shh” hissed Gary, putting his finger on HUE’s mouth. “Just let the flow go through you” he whispered.

“Attention!” said AVA, “we are entering into an asteroid system. Gary, they need you at the bridge”.

“Well, duty calls. Looking forward to dance with you again” said Gary, leaving the kitchen with a suave attitude, giving HUE a pair of finger guns.

HUE remained still, feeling amazed while dealing with the electric impulses travelling through his hardware and the sudden heat in his motherboard. He chuckled.

“The flow”.


End file.
